That damn blind love
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: That damn blind love, ruined their lives. A bundle of negativity, Corruption, Sins, Evil, Insanity. Had taken over the young man's heart. Their connection was shattered, A million pieces. No god could fix it. That damn blind love. -Warning: Violence, Dark themes, Character deaths. One shot...


That damn Blind Love.

One Shot. One bullet left…

Status: Complete

Author's Note: Hello there, I'm Oshoku no kyōki. I decided I quickly wanted to write a one shot of fruits basket. Please treat me well :) And also don't get me wrong by this story. I loveeee tohru. she is my favorite character in the whole show.

Daily Insanity Advice: People say that running away from Madness is a good thing. Ignore them. they're telling you to die, instead of fleeing. how bout fighting? -Oshoku no kyōki

~0~

There was only one bullet left in the gun, The man holding the pistol looked at the bleeding girl before him. "Now… your finally dead, That's a first. isn't it? Ha ha." The dark figure's rough voice cut through the air. he laughed darkly before putting the gun in his pocket.

He looked around for any witnesses but quickly saw that no one had seen the innocent girl cruelly murdered. "H-How could you?" A raspy voice said, it belonged to the girl who was missing a eye ball in her socket. she looked up at the man. her once bright eyes were staring into his dark one's. she was looking into the eyes of her murderer. her mouth was bloody and gaping. her eyes widen to the point her eye lids folded. constant tears went down her face while the other one had dark crimson blood pouring out due to the intruder who ripped out her eyeball.

"Because… I love you… Tohru." The man said smirking as he stared back in her eyes shamelessly. This was enough proof to the girl and she finally snapped. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! Only… only… him… would say that…" The girl with the brown hair was crying, sobbing loudly. Meanwhile the intruder's eye's widen.

"What… are you talking about?" The man in the large black coated said. laughing nervously at the end. he seemed surprised when the girl finally mustered enough courage to talk back.

"Your… your not HIM! your not my Yuki you bastard! I hate you!" The girl said during her sentence more tears rapidly went down her face. these words dripping with hate made the Man freeze. She didn't love him back…

"SHUT UP! Stupid girl." The man hissed. kicking her in the rib cage making her shriek loudly and making her hold her rib cage. She was crying so much. she looked like a fish out of a water. her mouth rapidly opening and closing her eyes wide open. and refused to shut. The pain was taking over. making her whimper in fear and pain. She was a puddle of negative emotions.

"I don't get it… what makes me better then him! I am the man you love! what's the matter Tohru?!" The man demanded loudly once more kicking her making her silently scream. But this time he didn't stop. he kept on kicking her. he was kicking her hip, her legs, her rib cage, even her once beautiful face. was now bruised and her jaw was fractured from the blow. The bullet wound in her shoulder, chest, leg, and foot, made the constant pain ten times worse.

"I AM! I AM! I AM!" The man kept on saying. as if it was a dark chant. "Mine. mine. mine. mine. ALL MINE!" He yelled making The fallen girl's ears ring. The racing thought's were ebbing at both of their minds. maybe they do have something in common. they both want the same things.

They want love. they want each other. but she's denying it. She's denying him. and he won't take No. for an answer.

The moonlight was flooding the dark room. making the situation scarier, darker. The blood shined in the light. and the girl's lifeless body was at the end of the large puddle. Even though the girl's life had faded away. The man was still in a furious rage, his fever too great to stop him constantly kicking the girl.

"I'M YUKI! WHY CAN'T I BE PERFECT FOR YOU? WHY!?" Those word's kept on being said. the girl's fingers were broken. making a crooked shape. her whole body twisted. in a inhuman way. her eye's were wide open. it looked like she was in shock. like she could just waltz back up and be on her Mary way.

But no. the girl had be murderered, cruelly killed, by the man she secretly loved. her view covered covered the connection they once had. But now that blind connection, that blind love.

That damn blind love.

Was shattered into a million pieces. The friendship they once had. gone. never to be rebuilt again. no one can pick up that many pieces and be able to put that together again… It was too powerful

That damn blind love.

Ruined everything. She had been in love with another man. and he knew it. The love she had for that man. wasn't real. it wasn't real like the one that the twosome had. So why throw that away? the thought always gone through their minds.

That damn blind love.

Had revealed to it's self that it's destructive. Mind Ruining, Heart aching, It brings the evil out of you. That evil that was deep inside of you, covered in heart veins. making it unable to break it's self free.

But now's it has been released. and was ready to plague the mind of the innocent. and wasn't going to stop.

The man backed away from the corpse. and smiled. He finally felt relief. for the first time in years, he had struggled, fought, to get to his goal. Now it was done. and now. he had to clean up the broken pieces. but the job isn't done yet. He still had to kill the man that took her away from him. He backed up to the wall. and fell to the ground, and laughed And kept on laughing manically. holding the sides of his head as he did so. It's done… he was free. she was free. they were finally broken free out of this. this evil destruction.

The man brought out a pocket knife and pulled his hood over. letting his purple hair out freely. he chuckled and brought the knife to his neck. They're finally free. finally… the pleasure they deserved. was finally delivered… It has been completed. the cycle will never end. They're free. They're free…

He slit his throat, making dark blood that belonged to a desperate murderer. had sprayed all over the floors. and on his lover. They're free… Released. not imprisoned. from that… Bundle of emotions, Evil, Destructive, Corrupted, Sinful, thing. but they're free now… They're free, from…

That damn blind love.


End file.
